


39 Things You May or May Not Know About Sam Tyler

by Walkerbaby



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerbaby/pseuds/Walkerbaby





	39 Things You May or May Not Know About Sam Tyler

1.) Sam Tyler was born two weeks early. The doctors claimed that was why he was so tiny and that given time he’d grow and catch up in size with other boys his age. He never did. Instead, he always remained slight framed no matter what he tried.

2.) When he was 2 years old Sam wandered away from his mum at the playground. All he can remember about the man who found him was that he was large, smelled yummy and his fuzzy coat felt good against Sam’s cheek. His mummy told him later the man was a police officer. Sam decided he wanted to be one too.

3.) When Daddy was away for work Mummy would let Sam sleep in her bed. He always missed his daddy but he hated when he came home. Daddy always took his place in the big bed and Sammy had to sleep in his own room instead.

4.) Sam didn’t really remember the day his Daddy left. All he remembered were the pinchy shoes his mummy made him wear. If it wouldn’t have been for the picture his mum kept Sam Tyler wonders if he’d have remembered it at all.

5.) Sam Tyler met his lifelong best mate on the first day of school. Sam didn’t have a daddy and Tommy Brixton didn’t have a mummy. For years they fantasized about their parents getting together so that they could share a room.

6.) Tommy was always picked first for the sports teams at school. He always bullied the others into letting him pick Sam. That way Sam was never picked last for the team.

7.) His first childhood crush was on Tommy. When his mum found out she’d grounded him to his room for a week and told him never to tell anyone that again. From then on he lied and claimed it was the librarian. Everyone always assumed he meant Miss Foster at the school not Mr. Wilks at the public library downtown. Sam didn’t bother to correct them. He still knew the Dewey decimal system by heart.

8.) His best subject in school was science. Following the rules and procedures always got the desired results and Sam liked that. If only he could follow all the rules and procedures then his dad would come back and he would be like normal boys. Then his mum would be happy instead of crying all the time.

9.) Sam didn’t always want to be a police officer. When he was 9 he wanted to be Superman. When he was 12 he wandered onto Canal St. He decided that what those guys did didn’t look hard. He could stand on a street corner all day and go for rides in cars with other blokes. Especially if they were going to let him drive and take him for ice cream like the man who drove him home had. It was the easiest twenty quid he’d ever made.

10.) The first naked lady Sam ever saw was 83 year old Great Aunt Ethel getting into the bathtub. He knew his mum always told her friends that it had scarred him and she wondered if that wasn’t why he was so ‘confused’ about his sexuality.

11.) Sam Tyler was a city boy born and bred so when Tommy’s uncle made arrangements for them to spend two weeks at a sleep away camp in the Lakes District he’d been excited. Four days in he realized some very important things. He hated the outdoors, he hated campfires, and he was sick of thinking about great Aunt Ethel naked so that he could keep his hard on down in the group showers.

12.) His mum always cried when he asked if he could go to a football match with his mates. By the time he was 14 Sam had started to believe what he’d always told people - he really didn’t care for football all that much. He’d rather stay home and read.

13.) Sam slept with a teddy bear until he was 10. The only people who knew were his mum, Auntie Heather and Tommy. None of them had ever told.

14.) The teddy bear was still in the back of his closet at his flat in 2006. He’d bought another one as soon as he got his first pay packet in 1973. When asked he said it had been a going away gift from the little girl who’d lived across the hall in Hyde.

15.) Ivanhoe had always been his closest confidant.

16.) Sam’s first real kiss had been with Tommy. He had a date with Holly Kemper that night and didn’t know what to do. Tommy had kissed Missy Starks the week before so he offered to teach Sam what to do. In less than 30 seconds Sam Tyler had fallen completely and totally in lust with another person. He’d been secretly in ‘like’ with Tommy for years but this was something different. This was that first moment of all out 15 year old boy lust. It was the last memory that flashed through his mind lying on the pavement after the car hit him.

17.) His date with Holly Kemper was a disaster. She never went out with him again. He never even got the chance to kiss her.

18.) Sam lost his virginity to Molly Travers. He accidentally called her Tommy and she never spoke to him again. Luckily she was so embarrassed she never told anyone else about it either.

19.) Sam was so nervous when he turned in his police academy application that he threw up in the rubbish bins outside beforehand. Once it was turned in he threw up outside in the rubbish bins again. An older man in cowboy boots and aviator sunglasses patted him on the back and told him not to worry. He’d be a fine police officer someday.

20.) The day he got his acceptance letter to the police academy Tommy took him out to get him drunk. He kissed Tommy in the alleyway outside afterwards. His best friend just pushed him away and stormed off. Luckily for Sam some nice older bloke pulled up beside him as he stumbled home and offered him a ride. He looked familiar but Sam was too drunk to figure out how. The man was nice enough not to complain when Sam made him pull over so he could throw up every few blocks. He was also decent enough to blame Sam’s tears on how horribly pissed he was and not ask questions.

21.) He got a post card from Brighton while he was in the Academy. Tommy had gotten Holly Kemper pregnant and they’d gotten married. He didn’t even bother to invite Sam to the wedding. Sam had his mom send a gift. He never saw Tom again after that.

22.) He had a crush on his criminal procedures prof. The man made him break out into a cold sweat just by looking at him and when the man spoke Sam’s name he actually got light headed. Terrified, he kept his head down and studied hard. Every time he found himself thinking about what it would be like to kiss his prof he recited the criminal investigations act to himself. Complete with commas and periods. He passed the class with a 105%.

23.) Sam was still in uniform when he finally got around to losing his virginity with a man. DS Fenmore, Mike, had always managed to keep things discreet and Sam had finally thought things were going right in his life. Then he took the detectives exam and was transferred into CID. He knew he hadn’t made the best score on the exam and when Mike winked at him he realized how he’d gotten such a plum assignment. Instead of feeling proud to make detective he just felt dirty instead.

24.) His first case as a DC required him to work in a drag bar. Someone had gotten pictures and at every office Christmas party since, with out fail, someone would mention just how pretty of a girl Sam Tyler was.

25.) He was much better at bad cop than he was at good cop.

26.) He was once dressed down publicly by DS Fenmore about not keeping up with his paperwork. He always suspected it had more to do with their breaking up but he’d been humiliated anyway. After that he became a zealot about it. He still hated it. He just absolutely refused to be dressed down in public about it again.

27.) When Sam became the youngest DS in the department, a month before his 30th birthday, DCI Glen Fletcher quietly explained to him that an openly gay officer would never become the DCI of CID. Even with his sterling record.

28.) He’d gotten drunk at his DI promotion party. That was the only way he’d have ever worked up the nerve to ask out DC Roy. That and the fact that DI Marks from RCS had bet him a fiver he couldn’t pull with her.

29.) The first time he had sex with Maya he fantasized she was DC Thompson instead. His desk was right next to Maya’s and it was easy to pretend he was staring at her while he fixated on the idea of nibbling at the curls on the back of the other man’s neck.

30.) Sam was secretly relieved when Maya told him she was moving out.

31.) The first time Gene slammed him into a filing cabinet he fantasized about what kissing him would be like.

32.) He won that first hand of poker at the Railway Arms. Ladies over tens.

33.) He ended up having a drunken one night stand with his DCI nine hands later.

34.) He didn’t actually remember fucking Joni Newton. What he did remember was an extremely lucid wet dream involving Gene fucking him across the hood of the Cortina while holding a leather gloved hand over his mouth as Sam squirmed on the camel hair coat. He secretly hoped Joni had at least somewhat enjoyed because it had been the most amazing orgasm of his life.

35.) He always suspected something had happened between Gene and Harry Woolf.

36.) He bought a bottle of champagne to celebrate when Margaret Hunt filed for divorce. It stayed in the fridge while he listened to Gene drown his sorrows in a bottle of Teachers. When the other man left he drowned his own in a second bottle he had stashed in the cupboard. A week later when he found the Bollinger he tossed it out the window in disgust. He didn’t care one bit that the window wasn’t open. Everything else in his life was shattered, what was one stupid window?

37.) When Morgan first asked him to spy Sam had decided not to do it. Going home wasn’t worth selling out his team. He went round instead to warn Gene about what Morgan had planned. He made it as far as the front walk before he’d heard them going at it. If they were going to reconcile quite so loudly they could have the decency to close the window he decided as he stormed away. It would serve Gene right if someone did catch him.

38.) He dreamt about Gene every single night when he woke up in 2006. The doctors told him privately that they were pleased he was still having normal sexual functions - they’d been concerned about impotence due to nerve damage related to his crushed pelvis. He let them think it was because of Nurse Meyers and he could tell when they told his mother because of how pleased she’d been during her visit.

39.) It was Gene he’d gone looking for when he made it back to 1973. He’d ran into Annie first though and he’d been so happy just to be back that he’d kissed her in sheer delight. That hadn’t changed the fact that when he closed his eyes he imagined it was Gene.


End file.
